Behaviour Interactive
1st Logo (1997-1999) Nickname: "The Abbreviation" Logo: On a white background, we see the text "b'heivije®" in a black-outlined rectangle. At the bottom-right of the rectangle is another small box with the text "Behaviour Interactive" in it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Used in Jersey Devil and Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time, both for Playstation, the latter also for PC. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2000-2010) Logo: The logo looks like a custom circular figure with the name "A2M" below. There are many variants for each game. Early games have the full name below, several latter games for portable platforms also have the full name in two lines, placed right to the figure. FX/SFX: Depends on the variant. Variants: *2000: The Grinch: The first used version, it has the brown figure and full name underneath. *2002, 2004: Monsters Inc. and Carmen Sandiego: The Secret of the Stolen Drums: A white dot appears and jumps three times, creating letters of A2M, which appear spinning with green dust and then back to normal. Then the dot creates the circular figure. *2004: Scaler: Two lizards come and walk until one of then bites the tail of another. Then they chase each other and swirl into the A2M logo. *2005: Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Ed-Ventures (consoles): On a black background, Ed and Eddy (characters from Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) (Ed and Eddy) come in, Ed holding half of the A2M circle. Ed puts up the logo, in the process snagging Eddy on the circle. Ed runs back with the other half of the circle, with Edd/Double D already stuck on this half.Ed spins the logo, causing Edd and Eddy to spin with i. Both of them are flung off and Eddy crashes into the camera causing a fade to white, After it fades, the completed logo with A2M is shown as the circle slows down. The logo keeps spinning until it slows. *2005: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: The Mis-Ed-Ventures (GBA version): A jawbreaker machine is shown. The handle of it clicks once, An average Ed Edd 'n Eddy oversized jawbreaker comes out of it and smashes into the camera. As it falls off the A2M circle is revealed in the hole in the camera it formed. "A2M" appears one by one as Ed is heard laughing. *2005: Scooby-Doo Unmasked: We see white shadows of main characters walking with a flashlight. They notice WB shield, then THQ logo and the light breaks off. When it lights again, we see A2M logo. It unveils and turns into two ghosts which scare everybody out. *2005: Kim Possible 3 for GBA: The green logo appears on a grid. *2005: That's So Raven 2: Supernatural Style: The logo and background are red. *2006: Monster House: The logo appears through the moving wooden circles, which combine and attach together. The dot inside the logo resembles the moon. *2006: Teen Titans: A superhero flies along the moving red and black lines, and sends the disc flying. The disc returns and becomes the logo. *2007: High School Musical: Sing It!: Four dots come and merge into single dot, which unveils the logo with misty red color. Then it collapses back. *2007: Spider-Man: Friend or Foe: The logo is steel blue, with blue glow behind and full name below. *2008: Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors: The white logo blasts into the red background with multiple flashes and weapon sounds. *2009: Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings: We zoom through the jungle to the golden temple statue, which holds the mystic circle. The logo appears on the circle. *2010: Scene It? series: The logo is formed by orange dots. The full name then appears to the right. *2009: WET: We see an old wooden ring colored red and surrounded by standing bullets. A scorpion attacks the camera closely and is shot several times. We then see the logo from the top and all bullets fall, leaving only the wooden background with the logo. Availability: Seen on the games named above. Scare Factor: None to low, unless the figure may startle some. 3rd Logo (2010-2013) Logo: We see many blue-colored transparent crystals quickly panning over a dark space, showing the glowing logo among them, which looks like big bE and "HAVIOUR" below it. The crystals move further and hide the logo from view, the logo fades out at the moment. FX/SFX: The crystals moving and the logo shining. Music/Sounds: An echoed piercing sound which develops into a whoosh and fades out. Variants: There are several different variants on earlier games. *On Rango, the logo is burned on the wood. *On Victorious, the logo is gray and blue. *On Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, we see big white bE and "HAVIOUR" in red. Availability: Was seen on Voltron: Defender of the Universe for Xbox Live Arcade, Ice Age: Continental Drift and Wipeout 2, and other pre-2013 releases. Custom variants seen on three earlier games listed above. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2013-) Logo: On a sky blue and white background, we see a big black box with a big white "bE" on it. It tips itself down to "chase" the letters in "HAVIOUR", which are also white and running away from the box. The box then gains speed as the box squishes the letters, and we see all black for a bit, then the box flips and flies back to reveal the logo on the box behind what is now a completely white background. FX/SFX: The letters running, the box moving and flipping and the box flying. Music/Sounds: Stomping sounds are heard when the box chases the letters, when squeak when they run. A big stomp is heard when the box squishes the letters. Then two cello notes are heard as the box reveals the logo. Variant: On Spongebob Squarepants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge, the background has a black and white border gradient. Availability: Common. Seen on Wipeout: Create and Crash, Spongebob Squarepants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge, and all new games by Behaviour as of 2013. Scare Factor: None. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare the Let's Go Luna characters Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that made Angry German Kid Smash his Keyboard Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald have a seizure Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez throw a tantrum Category:Logos that scare Arthur Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that make Mew Ichigo scream Category:Logos that scare Wendy from Wendy's Category:Logos that scare the DQ Lips Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Felicity cry Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Logos that make you throw your Wii U out of the window at 3AM and then Sunny Scren From Shopkins that makes you destroy the screen hard then get a night-time snack then you go back to bed Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a universal bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to sesame street.. AND ELMO KILLS YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare June from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Yi from Abominable Category:Logos that scare Chloe from Gnome Alone Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Wilt Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that scare Mr. Herriman Category:Logos that scare Madame Foster Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Logos that scare Duchess Category:Logos that scare Goo Category:Logos that scare Terrence Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that scare Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Logos that scare Jeff 171 Category:Logos that scare Phil & Lil Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scare Poppy Cat Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that make Lee Bear, William Beaver, Polly Reindeer, Squaishy, iBallisticSquid, and Fizzy Elephant Scream Category:Logos that scare Franklin Category:Logos that make Lotta say "What's up, France?" Category:Logos that remind Lotta, Dot, and Audrey to eat Super Sweeto Cavity Blastems for 24/7 Category:Logos that scare Invader Zim Category:Logos that scare Battle for Dream Island Category:Logos that scare Free Birds Category:Logos that scare Gordon the Express Engine Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Professor Utonium Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare Ash (Sing) Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Omnidroids Category:Logos that scare He-Man Category:Logos that scare The Backyardigans Category:Logos that scare Wonder Pets Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare Grumpy Cat Category:Logos that scare Dudley Puppy Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare the chop chop ninja challenge versions of iro jo neeko and tetsou Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Snowball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that scare Noire (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that scare The Grim Reaper Category:Logos that scare Billy and Mandy Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that make Cream the Rabbit cry Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Benny Category:Logos that scare Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube) Category:Logos that make Nickel puke. Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that turn you into Link from the Zelda cartoon Category:Logos that scare Ms. Red from Peppermint Park Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Gwen (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare The Big Bang Theory characters Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:B Category:E Category:H Category:A Category:V Category:I Category:O Category:U Category:R Category:N Category:T Category:C Category:Logos that scare William Watterson (The Wattersons) Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Video Game Logos Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Hana Barbera characters Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:Kids who act like hurricanes